тrαɢιcoмedια
by Enfance
Summary: "Mario es uno de esos tantos chicos que besan el suelo por el que Peach, la reina de la preparatoria, camina. Así que no es sorpresa para nadie que esté tan emocionado por, aparentemente, habérsela tirado en una de las fiestas de Sonic. ¿Uh? ¿Cómo que Peach jamás fue a esa fiesta?" •Longfic• •MarioxRosalina•


**•Disclaimer:** _Mario_ no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, tampoco lo hace la imagen de portada.  
 **•Fandom:** Mario, aparición estelar de otros como el de Sonic o el de Link. **•Pairing:** Mario/Rosalina.  
 **•Advertencias:** AU modern/collage.  
 **•Summary:** "Mario es uno de esos tantos chicos que besan el suelo por el que Peach, la reina de la preparatoria, camina. Así que no es sorpresa para nadie que esté tan emocionado por, aparentemente, habérsela tirado en una de las fiestas de Zelda. ¿Uh? ¿Cómo que Peach jamás fue a esa fiesta?"

* * *

 **Tragicomedia.**

Peach era algo así como una leyenda en el instituto. Llamaba la atención a donde sus pies la guiaran, con esa melena dorada y la afortunada figura de una modelo. O una estrella porno. El caso es que su condenado cuerpo le otorgaba el título como _"chica más atractiva en el instituto que todo el mundo quiere tirarse"_ (todos los institutos tienen una).

Y Mario no resultaba ser precisamente un ente cuyos dones sobrenaturales le hacían inmune a las reacciones físicas a las que eran sometidos los otros adolescentes calenturientos de su edad. Era otro estudiante común que fantaseaba con Peach en su cama, en su cocina o el lugar que adoptasen de escenario sus sueños húmedos. Lamentablemente, Mario tampoco utilizaba su cerebro de manera correcta y se limitaba a ponerse colorado y decir tonterías cuando Peach estaba a metros de él, logrando que lo observara (con aberración). De haber sido ella un poco menos deseable y él menos como el resto del pelotón de virginales inexpertos, se habría ofendido por esa clase de miradas despectivas. En cambio, estaba feliz de que ella lo notara.

Sin embargo, Mario quería más. No es que su deseo carnal de adolescente puberto fuese algún día a ser concedido, pero se valía soñar, ¿cierto? En compañía de sus amistades, alegaba de las cosas que le haría a la despampanante blonda de presentársele la oportunidad, aunque la mayoría de las ideas lo dejaban más que confundido si se ponía a ver vídeos porno.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un oral —se burló Luigi, pese a que el término también lo desconcertaba a él. Su broma arrastró al pelotón de noños (que estaban sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas del comedor escolar) a un océano de risas, incluyendo curiosamente a Mario, que no se sentía humillado al saber que sus amigos también padecían la misma infortuna de ser tan poco deseables y demasiado tímidos para siquiera acercarse a una chica—. Hey, deberías hacerle esas cosas que tú dices a la princesita en la fiesta de Sonic. Escuché que va a ser este viernes, sus padres van a viajar y le dejan la casa sola.

Otro estruendo de carcajadas más en el grupo de nerds. Consideraban ridículo el siquiera imaginarse a Mario, un muchacho de complextura regordeta, más granos que piel en el rostro y menos tacto que una piedra tirándose a una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto; sobre todo porque el novio de la belleza andante tenía unos músculos que aterrarían a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, bajo ningún pronóstico, la risa de Mario se calló de golpe y sus ojos acaramelados centellaron.

—Sí. Es una buena idea —aprobó—. Deberíamos ir a la fiesta de Sonic.

Luigi, Toad y Yoshi lo observaron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza (ciertamente, así era). Luego de unos momentos en shock, quizá ocasionados por la seriedad empleada por Mario en aquella oración, se destornillaron de las risotadas ante la inverosímil idea planteada por el relleno adolescente, el cual liberó un resoplido. Aquel gesto llamó la atención de los demás miembros del equipo friki, por lo tanto, observaron con escepticismo al de rojo.

—Déjame ver si entiendo o el Halo me quemó mis neuronas —empezó a decir el sub-líder de vestimenta verdosa—. ¿Tú quieres entrar en la fiesta de Sonic, uno de los más populares aquí, e ir a meterle tu sable de luz a Peach? —finalizó la frase con acento incrédulo, llevándose una respuesta afirmativa por parte del contrario—. ¡Estás demente! ¡No vamos a entrar a esa fiesta, nos echarían a patadas!

—Y nos harían burla por el resto de nuestras estadías aquí —agregó Toad—. Necesito mis bolas sanas y salvas, gracias.

Mario pensó en parlotear burlonamente acerca de que las bolas de Toad pasarían desapercibidas por ser demasiado pequeñas, mas el propósito de su compusta se lo impidió. Para mayor confusión de sus amigos, se decidió por soltar una ligera carcajada.

—Sonic invita a media preparatoria a sus fiestas, nadie se daría cuenta de nuestras presencias, ¿recuerdan? Somos _nerds_ —al notar que Luigi quería replicar algo al respecto, Mario se apresuró en seguir—. Además, ¿vamos a pasarnos la mayor parte de la adolescencia rodeados de cómics y videojuegos? ¡Necesitamos mujeres debajo de nosotros y alcohol en nuestras venas!

Sus tres acompañantes estaban horrorizados ante la conclusión del muchacho de camisa roja.

—Me gustan mis videojuegos —objetó Yoshi.

—Ir significaría hacer el ridículo —se negó rotundamente Luigi—. Peach se burlaría de ti nada más verte ahí. Y, ¿es que acaso te olvidas de _Mr. Muscle_? Esa bestia es como el jefe final de un juego —por un momento, el de verde pareció temblar, como si Bowser fuera una suerte de Voldemort.

—Y Sonic te odia —aportó Toad.

Mario desechó las contestaciones con un ademán sonriente. Parecía incluso más feliz que cuando ganaba una partida _online._

—Jueves. Once de la noche. Ustedes digan que van a la casa de Luigi a estudiar y se van a quedar hasta el día siguiente —se dirigió hacia el alto y el bajito del equipo—. Y tú dices que te vas a mi casa y lo mismo —esta vez, su atenció recayó en un desdeñoso Luigi.

—Estás loco —sentenció el mencionado. Mario esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que terminarían yendo a esa fiesta, los convencieran aquel día o no. Una emoción nació en su pecho y viajó hasta distintas direcciones de su cuerpo. Iba a asistir a una fiesta, pese a lo que Luigi actualmente decía. _Iba a ir a una fiesta. Dios. La primera fiesta de su vida._

Que el mundo (y Peach) se prepararan.

* * *

Tal como el regordete muchacho predijo, los cuatro adolescentes se hallaban frente una pobladísima entrada de una casa (aunque Luigi seguía murmurando por lo bajo que era una muy mala idea). Había demasiadas personas alrededor; gente que salía del recinto con vómito resbalándole por los mentones, parejas que se empotraban contra la pared más cercana y dedicarse al estudio de anatomía humana, distintas personas que entraban riéndose al lugar, sobre todo féminas con trajes reveladores.

—No es tan horrible como creí al principio —musitó Toad. Mario atrapó su mirada fija en la figura de una chica de cabellera casi rubia y fenomenal trasero. _Pequeño pervertido. El muy condenado se negaba antes a ver esas bellezas,_ pensó el líder.

Al menos, se habían vestido para la ocasión. Abandonando los usuales suéteres de patrones y pantalones holgados, el grupo se había lanzado a conjuntos como vaqueros de mezclilla con camisetas que marcaban cada músculo en un intento por parecer más atractivos (excepto en el caso de Mario, que había disimulado su considerable estómago con una chaqueta, por supuesto).

—¿Cómo es que me convencieron de semejante tontería? —se desesperó Luigi.

—¿Bromeas? Papá va a probar el alcohol esta noche —prometió Yoshi con ojos entrecerrados y una expresión divertida. El mismo de cambio facial que adoptaba al ser retado en un juego. Mario quiso reírse: él había sido el primero en ponerse de su lado—. Vodka, te derrotaré como derroté a _Teemo_ ayer —profirió, arracando unas risas generales.

Para Luigi, la casa se veía más bien como una mansión del terror. No es que fuese gay (de hecho, era el que más pornografía miraba de los cuatro integrantes), sin embargo, la posibilidad de quedar como los más estúpidos de todo el instituto y que Bowser les diera una paliza lo ponía de los nervios. Aunque, habían pasado un par de pechos enormes al lado suyo, apenas rozándolo... mh...

—Al diablo —se decidió—. Yoshi, tú y yo vamos a combatir en una ronda de vodka.

De haber estado atento, Mario hubiera soltado una gran exclamación a favor de lo dicho por su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, como estaba demasiado ocupado divisando una cabellera rubia (mentira, es que ese culo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar) como para festejar. Sonrió visiblemente, luciendo como una especie de Santa Claus joven y tal vez adorable.

Sin dudar un momento, avanzó entre la multitud de gente que bailaba y se enrollaba entre sí, persiguiendo esa cabellera suelta. El muchacho no había bebido nada pero sentía que los efectos de la música a todo volumen (se preguntó brevemente si los vecinos de Sonic estarían acostumbrados a estas escandalosas fiestas) lo sumergían en un estado en donde podía cometer cualquier locura. Quizá se debía también al ambiente del lugar y el hecho de que era su primera fiesta, sumando también el que sus padres no estaban enterados de su paradero. La sensación de adrenalina lo llenaba por completo. _Nadie arruinaría su maravilloso plan._

Con una sonrisa, Mario siguió el paso de Peach hasta la sección de habitaciones en la parte de arriba. Sonic sí que estaba empapado en dinero, pensó al percatarse de la cantidad de cuartos que había y de los que provenían gemidos altos. Dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a la rubia, admiró el conjunto que esta llevaba: una falda apretadísima de color menta, tacones de punta afilada y una _crop-top_ oscura que desviaba la atención de todas las demás prendas hacia el pequeño espacio que enseñaba las líneas de sus tetas.

Mario sintió una punzada en sus partes bajas al fantasear con esos senos. Al ver que la blonda entró en uno de los dormitorios, el regordete adolescente amplió su sonrisa y se apresuró en imitarle. Había adivinado que ella estaba algo ebria por la manera en que caminaba, aunque notaba su cabello de un tono más claro, tal vez se debía a la iluminación, de todas formas estaba buenísima.

La muchacha lo observó con sorpresa al ver que había entrado también al cuarto. Curiosamente, uno de sus ojos lo tapaba un travieso mechón de cabello. Mario jamás había visto a Peach de esa forma y creyó que le devolvería la mirada con asco, mas aquel no fue el caso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la blonda con expresión calmada, tomando lugar en la cama de sábanas amarillas.

Mario avanzó hasta estar donde ella, quien lo perforaba con los ojos inquietos. El castaño le tomó una mano, besándosela.

—No sabes cuánto me gustas, Peach —la muchacha emitió un sobresalto y, casi al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas adoptaron una tonalidad rosa que Mario calificó como adorable—. Puede que sea un simple ñoño, pero si me permitieras...

Casi sin darle tiempo a hacer otra acción, la chica posicionó sus labios contra los de él, agarrándolo del rostro con una ternura que no parecía propia de ella. Con una experiencia demasiado evidente que contrastaba con la nula del adolescente, la rubia dejó que una de sus manos navegase hacia el interior de los pantalones de él, escuchándolo jadear por lo apresurado del movimiento, a la par que metía su lengua en la boca de él. Mario no parecía impresionado, este ya se figuraba que Peach sabría hacer estas cosas mejor con él; sin embargo, aquella información no suprimió su impulso de intentar seguirle el ritmo pese a que no contaba con destreza de la misma.

—¿Has traído condón? —interrogó la fémina, respirando agitadamente tras separarse. El castaño asintió y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos en búsqueda del objeto, cuya bolsa rompió con prisa—. Hey, espera... la noche es joven. Disfruta.

Mario fue empujado sin miramientos hacia la cama y en menos de un minuto la chica estaba sobre él, deshaciéndose de la parte superior de sus vestimentas. Él comprobó enseguida que sí, los pechos de Peach eran algo más que enormes, y sin poder evitarlo su mano derecha apretó uno sin poder creerse que estaba ahí, en una cama, con la chica más hermosa de todo el instituto que era la fantasía húmeda de cualquier hombre heterosexual (apenas llegó a esa conclusión, casi quiso llorar de la emoción).

Y para colmo, era su primera vez.

Se levantó de su puesto, lamiendo el contorno del cuello de la rubia, oyendo con satisfacción los suspiros que esta emanaba. Focalizó sus besos entonces en el hueco de sus senos, delineando los mismos con la lengua. No podía creer lo bien que sabían unos pechos, algo así como el chocolate, pero _mejor._

Ella gruñía deliciosamente y se refregaba contra el cuerpo de Mario, creando una adictiva fricción que los tenía atrapados a ambos. Mario pensó en la palabra que usaban siempre sus amigos (mojarse) y, de haber guiado sus dedos a esa parte, habría advertido que Peach estaba ligeramente húmeda. La mencionada soltó un gemido en cuanto lo hizo y capturó sus labios en un nuevo beso demandante.

La noche sería muy, muy larga, por lo visto...

* * *

 **•Notas finales de la autora:** _Espero que el fic haya agradado a quien lo haya leído. Es mi primera vez usando a estos personajes y quise recrear un escenario cómico, pero me parece que con lo último lo eché a perder xD_

 _¿Reviews, favs para esta pervertida? :D_

 **Au revoir!**


End file.
